Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network Featuring Steven Universe
by Technomaru
Summary: A war has started between Cartoon Network characters of old and the Cartoon Network characters of new as part of a alien plot and the only ones who can stop this war is a group of "only sane men" who are led by a chosen one... So Believe in Steven and pick a side!
1. Chapter 1

**Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network featuring Steven Universe  
**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 1: The War Begins.**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network, past, present, and future!**

**Let me be honest here, the reason why I haven't been doing much fanfiction besides work, my Playstation 3 addiction, my Nintendo 3DS addiction, the heartbreak from ending my relationship with my girlfriend of 4 years because she moved away and I'm very depressed because of it. It's even worse when my former friend 8ClockworkPurple8 decides to stop talking to me and refuses to tell me why. **

**I thought about retiring from fanfics because of all these reasons but after I discovered the movie "Showa Kamen Rider vs Heisei Kamen Rider featuring Super Sentai" and asking myself what if these two sides would win in a battle, and because of Old vs New... I just had to write this story!**

**Note that this story has absolutely nothing to do with "Courage and the Cowardly Dog Jr.", "CN Laff-A-Lympics", nor my Ed, Edd, n Eddy stories.**

**This fanfic was originally going to have Clarence as a main protagonist but this chapter got altered due to the events involving the Skyler Page controversy, thank you for understanding!**

**This fanfic is dedicated to the memory of one of the greatest Cartoon VAs of all time...**

**Casey Kasem**

**1932-2014**

We see a map to all the shows in Cartoon Network history that is divided by a timeline and then a narrarator who happens to sound exactly like Morgan Freeman narrates the Prologue... admit it, you're imagining the voice in your head aren't you?

**"Hello fans of Cartoon Network, young and old. What you are seeing is this wondrous universe created by imagination and animation. On the left this universe existed from 1996 to 2004 where characters like Dexter and the Eds have their misadventures and remain in the heart of fans of old. On the left this universe existed from 2007 and exists to this very day where characters like Gumball and Darwin and Mordechai and Rigby spend their days and are very admired by young fans.**

**These universes co-exist in harmony which explains why Ms. Sara Bellum had a cameo in the Chowder episode "The Hot Date"... But what if one day something horrible happens that not only upsets the balance but makes the two sides hate eachother so much that they wish that one would cease to exist... and the young boy who bands together with others like himself to stop this war before things get out of hand... and this boy happens to be...**

**Well it ain't gonna be Clarence but let's check on him anyway!**

Clarence and his friends Sumo and Jeff happen to be watching their favorite show... "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". Sumo then shows up with toast stuck in his mouth and shouts "BUTTERED TOAST!" Then Clarence and Jeff laugh at the sight.

But then suddenly as they watch the show they notice what appears to be a giant gumball guardian from the Candy Kingdom shows up and starts attacking the Cul-De-Sac, stomping on the playground, picking up the Kankers' trailer and then tossing it into the junkyard, and picking up Jimmy and using him as deodorant.

Sumo watches then and asks, "Umm Clarence? Is this a rerun?" Clarence replies, "Umm Yes Sumo, the sewies ended with the movie Wemember? why do you ask?" Sumo then replies, "Well I sure don't remember the giant gumball machine that attacked the Cul-De-Sac!"

**[Peach Creek]**

The Gumball Guardian is continuing his rampage and thrashes more of the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy wets himself and says, "Double D! Ed! I swear I will never ever suck a jawbreaker ever again!" Double D then replies, "But Eddy! That's a gumball machine, not a Jawbreaker machine!" Eddy then sheepishly replies, "Oh nevermind then! I just need a new pair of pants before the world ends!

**[Dexter's Laboratory]**

One Day, Dexter is working on his latest experiment while Dee Dee dances around which causes random destruction as usual but...

Dexter then sees a giant green man wrecking the Laboratory. Dee Dee asks, "Umm Dexter? Do you have anything to do with that not-so jolly green giant?" Dexter shakes his head and Dee Dee adds, "Well he's destroying the lab... before I could! We have to stop him! Plus he smells like barf"

As the two try to stop the creature it punches a wall and as he looks through it he sees Dexter's parents literally playing twister in their bedroom. As the two look horrified of the creature as well as the laboratory he destroyed, the creature then says to Dexter's parents, "**You know who else has a secret Laboratory? MY MOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Then the creature that resembles a giant Muscle Man vanishes.

As Dexter and Dee Dee are confused by the creature's disappearance they see Dexter's parents looking very angry. Mr. Dexter's Dad then says to Dexter, "For years we've been wondering about the high electricity bill, the earthquakes, the strange creatures in our neighborhood... but that giant green man who smells like barf just told us his mom has a secret Laboratory...U mean you have a secret Laboratory!" Mrs. Dexter's Mom then asks, "Just how are you able to fit all this in our house? Umm I mean do you have anything to say mister? And Dee Dee! You knew about this the whole time and didn't tell us?"

Dexter and Dee Dee both nod and then pull out sunglasses and neualizers and flash them at their parents and as they stare blankly at them, Dexter tells them, "You were at one of Rick Sanchez' wild parties... Rick is a scientist and he wanted to show you his Laboratory but you got bored and drank too much Apple Cider and now you are drowsy!" Then suddenly both his parents fall asleep. Dexter and Dee Dee then drag them back to their bedroom.

Dee Dee then asks Dexter, "If you had a device that would erase the memories of anyone who discovers your "Secret Laboratory" this whole time... why haven't you used it on me? It would keep me from mindlessly dancing in your Lab while unintentionally causing damage to it." Dexter was silent for a few minutes and then replies, "There's a reason why you're allowed to know the Lab's existence... I don't know what it is but it's best if you're the only person who knows about it." Dee Dee then adds, "But Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Mandark, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, and Rick Sanchez knows about it too, why aren't you busting their chops?" Dexter just says to her, "Just shut up and help me take them to their bedroom while we repair the damages... I swear I'm going to find out who did this and it better not be Mandark this time!"

**[The Park... from "Regular Show"]**

Mordecai and Rigby are just slacking off as usual while Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are making donuts with the golf cart but then suddenly they see a giant robot that resembles Dexter and alongside with the robot is another one that resembles a giant rabbit. The two are causing destruction of the park while Benson runs to the four and shouts, "OK YOU SLACKERS! WHICH ONE OF YOU CHEESED OFF THE ROBOTS THIS TIME? THEY'RE DESTROYING EVERYTHING!" Rigby then says, "But we don't know these two? Plus this is the first time robots have wrecked the Park, we had geese, a giant head, a 8-bit devil, Susan, and a snow monster but never robots like these two!"

Skips then skips to the group and says to them, "I know who these two are... Mordecai and Rigby have nothing to do with them... you two find a way to stop them when I make some calls..." While Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson are attempting to fight them off with rakes and hoses, Skips just skips back to the House and uses the phone number as he calls a friend. Skips then dials and says to the phone, "Yes.. I'll hold... Hello, Mr. Gus? It looks like the day has happened, contact Uncle Gran...what's that? The RV accidentally crashed into Aron City? Where's that at?"

**[Aron City]**

Uncle Grandpa's RV somehow ends up totaled in the house of Johnny Bravo. Uncle Grandpa gets up and asks, "Hey is everybody ok?" Mr. Gus hangs up and says, "Umm yeah, I had a phone call to make!" Uncle Grandpa then sees Giant Realistic Flying Tiger licking her paws, and then says, "Oh good... now where's Pizza Steve...Pizza Steve? PIZZA STEVE!" And to his horror, Uncle Grandpa sees Pizza Steve getting eaten by Johnny Bravo who then says, "Ummm... Pizza-ey! Plus I get a free pair of sunglasses! Umm you can have the crust!"

Uncle Grandpa's face turns red with anger that his head morphs into a teapot and then he shouts as he puts Johnny in a choke-hold, "YOU ATE PIZZA STEVE! BAD MORNING! BAD MORNING!" Johnny then weakly says, "Muscles...not...doing...anything!"

**[Westley School of Performing Arts, Atlanta Georgia]**

Music Teacher Sunny Bridges and his students are shocked to see a giant creature that is half man, half anteater, and half dog and Sunny says to his students, "I don't know what's even more shocking, the fact that the author remembers me, or the fact that this is how the author snuck in a reference to "The Problem Solvers"?" Madison just waves to the readers who remembers them.

**[Albonquetine]**

As Mike, Lu, and Og are doing their usual thing, they notice a whale sailing to their island and coming out of the whale is a strange blue skinned pirate and a young boy dressed as a sailor. The Pirate then says to the boy, "Flapjack me boy, time to strike this island for some booty and by booty I mean candy... Little girl! Got any candy?" Lu then looks at her bag of Juju Bombs and then says to Captain K'nuckles, "Oooh no! You can't have any of my juju Bombs!" And then the two get into a huge fight that it causes the island to sink and then pop up like a cork.

K'nuckles is shocked by this sight and then asks the kids, "What kind of island is this?" Mike then replies, "Well on this island there ain't go burger stands." Og then adds, "Ain't go Disco bands..." then all three of them say at the same time, "On the island where nobody goes!" K'nuckles and Flapjack just stand there confused.

**[Sector V's Treehouse]**

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 find the Treehouse being attacked by a giant rock monster who keeps shouting "Radda Radda Radda!" And then Numbuh 2 notices the giant rock monster moving from the Treehouse and wrecking Father's mansion. Numbuh 2 then says to Numbuh 4, "At least that thing wasn't sent by Father and the Delightfuls, if only Numbuh 1 was here? Numbuh 3 then adds, "Yeah, it feels like it's been months since we last saw him!" Numbuh 5 then tells them "Oh c'mon! I kept telling you! He went to the liquor store!"

Numbuh 1 shows up with a six-pack of "My Mom" brand Root Beer and tells the others, "I'm back from the Liquor store! Geez you guys act like I was sent to Space to join a intergalactic Kids Next Door organization or something!" Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 start drinking the Root Beer and then Numbuh 2 asks Numbuh 4, "You know who makes the best Root Beer?" Then they both shout at the same time, "MY MOM!"

Numbuh 1 then asks the other operatives, "Umm can anyone tell me what happened to the Treehouse and why is Father's Mansion in ruins?"

**[Marzipan City]**

Chowder, Mung Daal, Truffles, and Schnitzel witness what appears to be a giant Robot Jones attacking the city. Mung then says to the others, "A giant robot attacking the city... now that's something you don't see everyday..."

**[Elmore]**

Gumball and Darwin are just going to Elmore Junior High as usual while being stalked by Sarah G. Lato but then Sarah gets licked by what appears to be a horned furry purple monster wearing a skull belt, then the creature decides to eat Anton the toast and squish Banana Joe. Gumball and Darwin look horrified and then Gumball asks Darwin, "Umm isn't Hector a only child?" Darwin just shrugs then asks, "Say where is Hector anyway?"

**[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]**

The house is in chaos as it gets attacked by what appears to be Hector but in a darkish colored hue in his fur. Mr. Herriman then looks at Goo and says to her, "Miss Goo Goo Ga Ga, did you think up this thing?" Goo then looks at Hector and says, "No I haven't, I never saw this thing before in my entire life?"

Mac and Bloo couldn't believe that thing is attacking the home but then suddenly Mac looks behind him and sees his Mother who despite we don't see her face, has a angry look on it and she says, "Mac! So this is where you've been taking Bloo to this whole time! You have alot of nerve to hide him from me, why I oughta..." Then Hector kicks Mac's mom like a football as she is seen flying to Townsville. Mac and Bloo looked shocked as they remain speechless.

**[Beach City]**

Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems just returned from a mission but to their horror they see Beach City being destroyed by what appears to be the Powerpuff Girls' robot DYNAMO. Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl try to fight it off while Steven asks himself, "But why would those three do such a thing? I thought they were the good guys?

**[Townsville]**

"The City of Townsville... IS UNDER ATTACK BY A GIANT PURPLE WOMAN!"

Sure enough, Opal is attacking Townsville, she kicks the Pokey Oaks Kindergarden, she smashes City Hall, but it's most vile deed was... she vaporizes the pickle factory!

"Oh the humanity!" Cries the Mayor as he is holding the towns very last jar of pickles.

Flying to the center of Townsville, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup fight the fusioned giant woman trying to keep her away from the City. Bubbles then tears up and asks, "why would Pearl and Amethyst do such a thing? I thought they were the good guys?" Buttercup then replies, "After seeing this and other reports all over our world of these new guys destroying our homes... I say we wage war against them! They should pay for their destruction!" Blossom sadly looks on and says to her sisters, "Buttercup for once is right, we have no choice but to wage war on them, they are going too far!

**NEXT TIME: Now that the damages are made, the war between the two worlds will escalate... will Steven do something about this or will this war get even worse? Oh and every chapter after this one will have a short story about the cartoon network show that isn't referenced in this chapter like "Time Squad", "Sheep in the Big City", and "Camp Lazlo"**

**Also remember to vote which side you want to see win this war. The Cartoon Network of old or the Cartoon Network of new.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network featuring Steven Universe  
**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 2: Bendy gets squished**

**or**

**Whatever happened to... Time Squad?**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network, past, present, and future!**

**Due to concerns from you fans, I changed my mind about this being my final fanfic.**

**However, yes I am aware of the controversy that got Skyler Page (creator and voice actor of Clarence) fired from Cartoon Network AND IT WILL AFFECT THIS FANFIC!  
**

The narrator who sounds like Morgan Freeman returns with a recap...

**"Welcome back fans of Cartoon Network, now that insults were trades and property was damaged on both sides, the war is about to start and who knows if the consequences would be devastating! However it will have to wait, something went horribly wrong in the world of Aberdale, Arizona and until the mess is figured out we have two stories that went around this universe before the war started, let's start by checking back at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends...**

**[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]**

The giant hairy beast that resembles Hector from Elmore is still continuing to attack the house but then a furry orange creature goes outside of the house and laughs at Hector. Bloo then looks at him and shouts, "BENDY?! What's that cretin still doing in the house? He should've been kicked out a long time ago for framing Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco... and me of course!"

Then all of a sudden Jackie Khones is on the roof and tosses a banana peel at Hector's feet, causing the giant to slip and fall, and his hairless rear end lands and crushes Bendy. Bloo then cheers at the sight and says, "Maybe that strange hairy giant ain't such a bad guy after all!" Wilt sees this and asks Frankie and Mr. Herriman, "You know this has been bothering me for a long time but why is it that you trusted Bendy over me? You know I'd never do the things he claimed I did!" Frankie and Mr. Herriman blush in embarassment and Mr. Herriman then responds, "No comment Master Wilt but a apology is in order, right Miss Francis?" Frankie then responds, "Ummm yeah... sorry about that Wilt."

Mac then points out to Bloo and everybody that there is a giant purple woman attacking Townsville and the Powerpuff Girls are fighting her.

**[Polyneux Middle School]**

It was a typical day at Polyneux Middle School until one day, in a flash of blue lights came three travelers of time, The Time Squad!

Buck Tuddrussel: Time Cop, big on muscles but small on brains.

Larry 3000: Robot, neurotic yet tidy, a obvious parody of that robot from that movie about "the war in the stars" even though his voice actor was in that movie too!

Otto Osworth: 10 year old orphaned boy, knows alot more about history than those two!

Larry looks into his databanks and says to Otto and Buck, "Ok we're in Polyneux Middle School year 1984A, the reason why there's a "A" in that timeline is because this is a alternate 1984 where robots are commonplace and not science fiction... my idea of paradise!"

Otto then asks, "Larry! Just what are we doing here? Who in history would find himself here while time is messing up as we know it?" Larry then replies as he points, "... HIM!"

Then the three see Principal Madman yelling at Robot Jones, the only student at the school who happens to be a robot. Larry and Buck then tackle Principal Madman and then Buck slaps him a couple times and then handcuffs him as Larry then says, "So we meet again Adolf Hitler! I see that travelling to 1984A must've made you gain some weight I see!"

Principal Madman then says, "What the? Another robot student? Why I... hey wait? Did you just call me Hitler? Buck slaps him again as Larry then says, "Cut it out Hitler! We told you the last 4 times we busted you... you are not a Middle School Principal! You are a dictator who did some bad things in history we cannot describe and you still display your hate and intolerance of other races by yelling at that poor defenseless robot!"

Robot Jones looks confused and Otto then asks Larry, "Just what makes you think that's Hitler? I mean there's no way he found a way to travel from 1940 to 1984A!" Buck then pulls out a History book and opens to a page with Adolf Hitler's face and he says to Otto, "Well let's see... he has the mustache, the hair, and he shows racist tendancies towards minorities... so of course that's Hitler!

Larry then shouts, "HEY! I find being called a minority insulting... we prefer to be called "Automatons"." Principal Madman then looks at a mirror from a opened locker and says to the Time Squad, "Oh I get it now, just because I hate robots, I have the mustache, and I have the hair you three automatically think I'm Adolf Hitler... I AM NOT HITLER! LET ME GO!"

As Buck and Larry continue to hold down Principal Madman, Otto shows a look of horror and says to Buck and Larry, "That's not Hitler! That's Hitler... on TV!" Then Otto picks up a small TV belonging to School Janitor Mr. Sleepyjeans and it shows Adolf Hitler as a talkshow host.

_**"Today on Hitler we will talk to Hollywood hunk Taylor Lautner!"**_

Hitler then asks Taylor Lautner, "So tell me, in you next film will we see you shirtless?" Taylor Lautner then says, "Oh c'mon Hitler! I'm Taylor freakin' Lautner, I'm always shirtless! In fact I'm gonna take my shirt off right now!" And as Taylor Lautner takes his shirt off Hitler then shouts, " Oh! Oh! He's gonna do it!"

_**"If you are in the Los Angeles area and you want to get tickets to Hitler then call 213-DU WERDEST EINE KRANKENSCHWESTER BRAUCHEN!"**_

After they let a rather frightened Principal Madman go since he's not Hitler, Larry then says to Buck and Otto, "I know's there's another reason why we are here but what?"

Then they see a foreign exchange robot from Austria named Finkman laughing at Robot Jones while he kisses Shannon in front of him. Robot Jones then looks sad and says, "Once again! Finkman takes advantage of the fact that robots cannot destroy one another for it is in the program..." Larry then replies, "I know you're programmed to not hurt other robots... but I'm not! Otto! Escort Robot Electro Jones out of here... me and Tuddrussel have some things to straighten out!"

And with that Otto takes Robot Jones to another part of the hallway while closing their eyes as they hear Finkman make horrifying screams of terror upon what Larry and Buck are dishing out to that arrogant jerk.

After they are done, Robot Jones asks Larry, "What have you done to Finkman?" Larry then replies, "Simple really! Me and Tuddrussel just roughed him up, then sold him to a rich Country Club owner who says he's going to turn Finkman into a toilet then shoot him into space... I asked him why and replied that he's rich and he can do anything!" Then the four share a good laugh that justice is served.

Larry is about to activate the teleporter back to their time but then he goes up to Robot Jones and says to him, "Forget about Shannon, she isn't even worth it if she fell for that arrogant jerk of a robot who is about to be a toilet! Maybe I'll arrange it with the school to have a female robot student." Robot Jones then asks, "Mr. Larry... why are you doing this for me?" Larry then replies, "Well we robots lookout for eachother... except Finkman really is a fink my new friend!" Before they vanish back into their own time, Buck then blurts out, "Well... now we know whatever happened to Robot Jones!"

However Larry gets another message and he clicks on it. He displays a look of horror on his face as he tells Otto and Buck, "It looks like we can't go home yet... there is a war going on and we're needed!" Buck then shouts, "IT'S GO TIME!" Otto then adds, "Hey wait! What about Hitler?" Larry then replies, "Well Otto dealing with a war between the past and present is much more imporant than dealing with a delusional Hitler who thinks he's a talk show host!" And with that they teleport themselves to where the war would take place.

**NEXT TIME: Well it depends on the results of the votes... stupid Skyler Page!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network featuring Clarence**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 3: Steven's Nightmare!**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network, past, present, and future!**

**Yes I altered the fanfic due to the Clarence/Skyler Page controversy! Every vote counted!**

Steven was trying to sleep but he hears extremely loud noises outside of his room and as he looks outside he sees... THE WAR IS HAPPENING!

Johnny Bravo is being chased by a crazed Uncle Grandpa riding Giant Realistic Flying Tiger while swinging a sword. Johnny then shouts, "Hey, old man! I'm sorry for eating the pizza with the shades! Nooooo!" Then Steve sees Uncle Grandpa swing his sword and Johnny's hair is sliced off.

The Wattersons are being chased by Hoss Delgado, General Skarr, Fred Fredburger, Jeff the Spider, and Irwin and are being cornered but then Gumball shows up dressed as a barbarian and riding on top of Tina Rex, Tina then eats Fred Fredburger while Jeff and Irwin pound her with their fists until she spits out Fred. While this happens Ed is chasing Anton the toast and Eduardo is chasing after Idaho the Potato.

Jake Spidermonkey and Lazlo are being spanked by Thrasher and Blastus (from "Robotomy") but then Monkey shows up and uses his super strength to knock their heads off while Jake and Lazlo thank him, but then they see I.R. Baboon being chased by Captain K'nuckles and Flapjack only for the 3 monkeys to dog pile on the two and give them such a thrashing.

For no apparent reason, Mike, Lu, Og, Sheep, and Courage are being chased by the Disgustoids Festro, Gweelock, Fart, Dingle, and Slog while at the same time, the Problem Solverz Horace, Roba and Alfe are dealing with Billy, Mandy, and Grim. Meanwhile Megas is seen destroying The Westley School of Performing Arts, Sunny Bridges and his class managed to escape the destruction though while Megas end up fighting the Sym-biotic Titan.

Dexter and Dee Dee are on a giant robot as Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Mordecai, and Rigby are running for their lives, only to be saved by Chowder and Schnitzel who fire a fruit bazooka at the giant robot but Dexter's robot fires a missile and then Chowder pulls out Bendy who ends up being blown up by it. Chowder then runs away with Candy Wife while Peppermint Larry chases him with a axe.

As the war goes on, their villains Mandark, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morebucks, Bun Bun, Eris, Katz, the Queen of the Black Puddle, Father, Toilenator, The Red Guy, Bobby Garret Ferguson and Bobby Garret Ferguson Jr., The Kanker Sisters, General Specific, and Principal Madman are looking in horror at what the war is bringing.

Mojo Jojo then says in his usual accent, "I cannot believe it for they are fighting eachother instead of us! We are bad guys and as bad guys we should be fought by them but they are fighting eachother!" Principal Madman then asks, "What am I doing here? I might by a tyrannical Principal of Polyneux Middle School but I am no means a supervillian!" Mandark replies, "Shut up Hitler! Now's not the time to complain!" General Specific sees Principal Madman and shouts, "HITLER? HERE? Forget the Sheep I plan to use for the Sheep Powered Raygun, I'm gonna do the one thing Eisenhower should've done many years ago... I'm gonna assassinate Hitler without the use of a time machine!"

And as General Specific chases Principal Madman with his gun, Eris then says to Katz and Mojo, "Now I might be the goddess of chaos and discord... but even I find all this messed up!" Bun Bun then adds, "I agree Eris! I would like to launch another candy creature invasion but now I don't feel like it anymore!"

Mandark comes up with a idea and tells the other villains, "Alright! Any one of you want to cause trouble out there be my guest... but if anyone does not want to have anything to do with what is going on, let's have dinner at that Restaurant "Pop's Moon Palace" and come back once Dexter and the others eventually destroy eachother, they say the chilli is great!" The other villains agree and as they walk down to the restaurant, Mandark stops Princess Morebucks and tells her, "Not so fast you! None of us like you!" Princess then asks, "And why is that Mandork?" Mandark replies, "Mojo told me you once became Mayor of Townsville and was responsible for creating a G-rated version of "The Purge"! That's horrible!" And so they leave her and Princess Morebucks then says to herself, ",,, makes sense! I didn't know what I was thinking!"

While hiding under the rubble, Steven notices what appears to be a Samurai from the future with a Scotsman is about to fight a human boy from the future and a dog.

The Powerpuff Girls and the Crystal Gems are fighting eachother inside a abandoned theater but then the girls fly out of the theater and Buttercup uses her heat vision to damage the building, causing the roof to fall and collapse while the Crystal Gems are trapped in there. Bubbles and Blossom lift the roof and sees that Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl are turned into gems, and then Buttercup sadistically pulls out a hammer and smashes the three gems into shards.

But... it turns out Steve is having a horrible nightmare about things yet to come, he thinks to himself, "I almost lost all my friends, this war is horrible, I got to stop it but how?" Steve was thinking about warning the Crystal Gems about the horrible vision of things yet to come but he discovers they're gone, presumable to fight the Powerpuff Girls.

Steven then thinks and then reaches a conclusion as he says to himself, "Ok, if the characters of the past are going to fight the ones of the present... how about I recruit some characters from both sides who don't want to fight and help end the war... I'll do it!"

So Steven packs up his cheeseburger backpack and then goes to the teleporter and after adjusting the machine to a selected destination, he goes inside it and shouts, "PEACH CREEK! HERE I COME!" And then vanishes to Peach Creek, thinking there would be those against the war he could befriend.

**NEXT TIME: Steven is in the Cul-De-Sac and does befriend two unexpected allies to fight for his cause... and one of them is a robot!**

**Cartoon Omake Theater**

**"Bought and Scold: Anarchy"**

Princess Morebucks is sleeping in bed after spending the day in Townsville enforcing the new law declaring that "Crime is Legal" But then she hears a sound going on in the room and as she wakes up, she gets knocked out by a Powerpuff Punch.

When she wakes up again she notices she is tied up in her bed, she hears a voice telling her, "Don't bother trying to escape, there's no one around and we tied you to your bed." To Princess' horror she sees the Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup slowly emerging from the shadows with sinister looks on their faces.

Blossom asks Princess, "So tell me Princess... did you or did you not officially declare that "Crime is Legal" ever since you've became mayor?" Princess then replies, "Yes, so?" Buttercup then adds, "Did you ever think that one of the many crimes in Townsville that are now declared legal is...MURDER?!" Buttercup then puts on a "Polite Stranger" mask and pulls out a machete and joins Blossom and Bubbles who also wear similar masks and pull out machetes.

Princess then sweats heavily and says, "OH NO! Ummm uhh... if you let me go, I will give the Mayor back his Mayor-powers and Crime will be legal again, what do you think?"

The girls slowly shake their heads as Blossom then says, "What's the point of letting you go, you and the other villains will just continue attacking Townsville, but since your "Crime is Legal" decree is in effect we can just kill them all and get away with it because "Crime is Legal"!"

Princess then screams, "BUT YOU'RE SUPERHEROES! SUPERHEROES DON'T KILL!"

Buttercup then replies as she sharpens her machete, "Well Superheroes abide by the law and since your law decrees that "Crime is Legal" we have a beast to unleash!"

Bubbles then shouts, "RELEASE THE BEAST!"

Princess then sees the three floating towards her but then they stopped and decided to say a prayer,

_**"Blessed be our Princess Morebucks for letting us Purge and cleanse our souls. Blessed be Townsville, a city reborn."**_

And then the three fly towards Princess Morebucks with their machetes in hand as she screams in bloody terror... until she wakes up from that horrible nightmare!

Princess then sweats and says to herself, "This is the second time this week I've had this nightmare! Oh I am so going to sue James DeMonaco for three reasons... number 1 he stole my idea of making Crime Legal... number 2 he's responsible for the nightmare of the Powerpuff Girls resorting to killing their villains, and number 3... HE MADE ME WET MY BED!


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network featuring Steven Universe**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 4: No Ed's Land**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network, past, present, and future!**

**Yes I altered the fanfic due to the Clarence/Skyler Page controversy! Every vote counted!**

**Ok, I want to apologize for the long hiatus but alot of things came up, work, Playstation 3, and alot of heartbreaks... some of those heartbreaks are what caused me to lose the drive to do fanfictioning but I'm still trying to recover!**

**Ok this fanfic takes place in a world where "CN Invaded" is canon as well as "Say Uncle", "The Grim Adventures of the KND", and "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show" are also canon. "Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W." is not canon in this story due to it's ending and that G:KND april fools gag.**

After using the teleporter, Steven finds himself in the junkyard of the Cul-De-Sac. Steven thinks to himself, "Wow, this junkyard looks like another planet, hope I don't run into robot rebels like that movie dad likes so much" Steve hears a sound coming from a pile of junk, he finds himself looking into the eyes of a robot and shouts, "ROBOT REBEL!" as he backs into another pile of junk.

Steven then sees Numbuh 2 next to him as he tells him, "Shhhh, we're hiding from two bullies who like Devo!" Steven then looks outside and says to him, "Umm looks like the coast is clear, but who's the robot?" Numbuh 2 answers, "That's Robot Jones, you won't believe what happened to us a hour ago...

**(a hour ago)**

Robot Jones wakes up and finds himself in the Junkyard of the Cul-De-Sac, he thinks to himself, "One minute I made friends with Time Squad and suddenly I was abducted and brought here, what can be worse than this?" Then to his horror he sees Lenny and Denny Yogman next to him, they make sinister smiles as Lenny says, "I don't know how we got here but we want your brain Robot!"

Numbuh 2 finds himself in the junkyard and then sees the Yogman roughing up Robot Jones and since they are bullies he going to straighten things out.

Denny Yogman then shouts, "GIVE US YOUR BRAIN!" Numbuh 2 then replies, "Why? You and your brother don't have any yourselves?" And he proceeds to throw water balloons full of yellow liquid at the Yogmans while Numbuh 2 grabs Robot Jones. Lenny then shouts, "EWWW! Did you fill these water balloons with your pe..." Numbuh 2 quickly responds, "Nope, Lemonade... and everyone knows what lemonade would attract flies... and junkyards are full of them!"

Then all of a sudden, a huge swarm of flies covered the Yogmans as the scream in terror as the flies start attacking them. As Robot Jones and Numbuh 2 run away, Robot asks him, "Why did you save me?" Numbuh 2 replies, "As a member of the Kids Next Door it is our swore duty to protect kids... even if they are robots... hey isn't that a tub of gravy?" Numbuh 2 grabs it only for him and Robot to be snagged by a net.

Then from the shadows comes the Kanker Sisters, Lee, Marie, and May. They look disappointed as Lee tells them, "We were expecting the Eds but instead we got some fat kid and a tin can..." May then adds, "Can we just let them go? They look like someone tried to bully them" Marie then replies, "Naw let's just poke them with a stick hahaha!"

Then someone from the shadows tosses Numbuh 2 a pair of scissors as he rips through the net and pulls out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R... but hesitates as he says, "I can't use it to hit those three girls, you do it Robot!" Robot replies, "But I am programmed to not hurt humans, blame Issac Asimov!" So they just run for it and hide in the piles of junk until they see Steven.

**(right now)**

Numbuh 2 then says to Steven, "So that's our story... we're chased by the Yogmans, and the Kankers... do you have any powers?" Steven then answers, "Well I can create bubbles, and make a shield..." Robot Jones' lightbulb lights up and he says to Steven and Numbuh 2, "I have a idea to non-violently solve our problems..." and sets up the plan.

Steven and Numbuh 2 are wandering around and Numbuh 2 says rather loudly, "We are two nerdy kids who are glad that no bullies are around to give us wedgies and steal our Yipper cards!" The Yogmans savagely pounce on Numbuh 2 and Steven but then he activates the bubbles from his gem to protect themselves while Lenny and Denny Yogman bounce off and fall into a pit that the three dug up.

Robot Jones then leads the Kanker Sisters to the pit and says to the Kankers, "Just like I said, two new boyfriends who are smart and know how to program VCRs!" Lee and Marie then jump into the pit as the Yogmans scream in terror.

May Kanker is saddened that her sisters are having fun with the Yogmans but then she suddenly sees Sumo with a rose in his hand.

Sumo then says, "I don't know how I got here but I've fallen for you... and I had to rescue the kid and the robot from the net." Numbuh 2 says to Sumo, "Thanks?"

May then smiles and accepts the rose, she asks Sumo, "So what's your name and where are you from?" Sumo replies, "Umm I'm from Aberdale, the name's Ryan but because my last name is "Sumoski" they call me "Sumo", Well until I get some answers about where this place is and how I got here... I think I'm going to like it here!"

So Sumo and May walk out of the Junkyard. Sumo asks May, "So... where are all the grownups? Not once did I see one on my way here!" May replies, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Steven then goes up to Robot Jones and Numbuh 2 and says, "Well at least we solved the Yogman and Kanker problem... Now I came here to befriend the Eds, any idea where they went?"

Then all of a sudden they encounter what looks like Double D in a black trenchcoat, sunglasses, and his usual "Sockhat". Double D then tells them, "I was told you were going to be here... come with me Steven... and bring your friends with you!"

Steven then replies, "I don't know..." Double D then adds, "Look, don't you want to prevent the war from happening?" Steven then nods and Numbuh 2 and Robot Jones comes with him and suddenly they vanished into a strange light tunnel.

**NEXT TIME: Steven, Numbuh 2 and Robot Jones meet up with a third group in the war... dedicated to preventing it from happening, who are they? Find out next time!**

**Cartoon Omake Theater...** is closed for this chapter but hey at least I'm finally back to fanfictioning, I'll just think of other silly nonsense with other CN shows next chapter... now should I add the DC superheroes to the story or not?


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network featuring Steven Universe**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 5: The Third group, the ones who want to prevent the war!**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network, past, present, and future!**

**Yes I altered the fanfic due to the Clarence/Skyler Page controversy! Every vote counted!**

**Ok, I want to apologize for the long hiatus but alot of things came up, work, Playstation 3, and alot of heartbreaks... some of those heartbreaks are what caused me to lose the drive to do fanfictioning but I'm still trying to recover!**

**Ok this fanfic takes place in a world where "CN Invaded" is canon as well as "Say Uncle", "The Grim Adventures of the KND", and "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show" are also canon. "Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W." is not canon in this story due to it's ending and that G:KND april fools gag.**

After the events from the last chapter, Steven, Numbuh 2, and Robot Jones end up in a white room with a huge table and chairs. The three are amazed by how this room looks and Steven asks, "Just where are we?" Skips and Double D show up in black trenchcoats and sunglasses and Skips answered, "The basement of my house... we are gathered here to make suggestions and plans on how to prevent this war from happening!" Numbuh 2 then asks, "Why is everyone dressed like those people from that weird Matrix movie?" Skips and Double D look at eachother and Double D replies, "Too look cool, it's not like it's a crime or anything!" Skips adds, "Actually there is a planet where being too cool can give you a death penalty, just ask Mordechai and Rigby!"

Mr. Gus shows up and says to Steven, "Steven! Nice to see you again!" Steven replies, "Thanks Mr. Gus! I brought two friends I made back in the Junkyard of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's world!" So what is all this?" Mr. Gus then explains, "Well you see Steven, while both sides of the multiverse are going to tear eachother apart because of confusion and frameups, some of us sensable and sane types are joining forces to put a end to it before it actually happens, welcome to Team FTW!" Numbuh 2 asks, "Do the initials stand for For The Win?" Mr. Gus answers, "Actually Hoagie it stands for Forget This War!"

Then suddenly Steven sees the other members of this group Skips, Mr. Gus, and Double D are in... Wilt, Edwardo, Windsor Gorilla, Samson Clogmeyer, and The Squirrel Scouts Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen, all wearing black trenchcoats and sunglasses.

Steven is amazed by this group who is against this upcoming war, Mr. Gus then adds, "Actually Steven these are the group who have information on what's causing this war, here are the scientists of our group!" And Steven, Numbuh 2, and Robot Jones sees Gweelok, Philly Phil, Weasel, Techmo, and Major Doctor Ghastly working on their scientific equiptment to prevent the war from happening. Steven, Numbuh 2, and Robot Jones then see May Kanker and Sumo dressed as Scientists and Sumo replies, "We're just as suprised as you are!" May adds, "Just because we're eccentric, doesn't mean we can't display our hidden intelligence!"

Numbuh 2 then asks Mr. Gus, "Hold on! Isn't Major Doctor Ghastly the scientist who works for and has a crush on Hector Con Carne?" Skips then says to Numbuh 2, "Actually we have bad guys working for us! In fact some of them are right behind you."

Numbuh 2 turns around and sees Cree, Mojo Jojo, Nice Eris, and Nergal. Numbuh 2 then says to Steven, "I think I need a new pair of pants..."

Cree then says to the three, "First off that is very nasty Hoagie, and second we're willing to work with this group because if the war does happen then it would be the end of the world and many worlds as we know it... so I'm putting aside my teen ninja duties if it means making the world safe for us teens to torment kids... and to plan a date with Maurice!"

Mojo Jojo then adds, "Exactly for if the war happens the world will end, the world will end because the war would happen and as such, me and Cree can't do evil if there is no world to do evil in! So we are willing to help!"

Nergal then mentions, "I am a family man and I don't want this war to happen!" And he gets so upset he sprouts tentacles that wrap around Cree shocks her, he then says to her, "Sorry It happens when I get really upset!"

Nice Eris then says to Numbuh 2, "Oh don't worry little boy I'll clean your pants for you!" Then she pulls out her golden apple and uses it's magic to make Numbuh 2's pants disappear and in it's place is a fig leaf to cover himself up. Numbuh 2 blushes with embarassment and asks, "Hold on, if this is the Eris Billy once mentioned then why is she being nice AND embarassing me at the same time?

_**Mr. Gus stops the fanfic and says to the reader, "Please allow me to explain... After the events of "Underfist" according to creator Maxwell Atoms, when Eris and Hoss Delgado broke up, Eris didn't take it well and it doesn't help she isn't well in the head. Eris wondered why she wasn't good enough for Hoss, she thought she was too good for Hoss so as her heart broke in half, show did she! So now Nice Eris and Naughty Eris fight for Hoss' affections but they are still Eris, so therefore they are still both crazy in their different ways... now to return to this fanfic!**_

Numbuh 2 then says, "So that's why we have a good version of the goddess of chaos on our side huh? Well at least things can't get any worser than this...

Numbuh 2 then sees Numbuh 5 and she covers her eyes in horror and while Cree laughs at the sight along with everyone else Numbuh 2 then comments, "This is worse than the time Tommy told everyone that I cried at the end of "Batman: Mask of the Phantasm". So Abby what are you doing here and where's the other operatives?"

Numbuh 5 then replies, "First off here's a towel to cover yourself and second I have no idea where Numbuh 1 ended up but these strange lights did abduct Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 and took them somewhere, then Cree came to the treehouse and took me here where something big is going to happen in the multiverse and it must be stopped." Cree then adds, "Yeah and we both agreed a truce just to prevent it from happening and then we'll be back to being enemies... but seriously does anyone find it weird we're in a room with a dinosaur, a yeti, a talking monkey and a Slenderman rip-off?" Cree is wrapped up by Nergal's tentacles and gets shocked as Nergal says to her, "I predated Slenderman!"

Then Mr. Gus sees Banana Joe, Anton the toast, and Alan the Balloon go up to him and Alan tells him, "We did it Mr. Gus, we used Anton's technology to use Pizza Steve's Crust to revive him!" Then Pizza Steve shows up and asks, "Yo, What's up Mr. Gus... and who's that cute girl in front of me?" Cree then says, "A talking pizza? I swear this is the last time I go to a party where they serve root beer!"

Mr. Gus then says to the three, "Perfect, now if we can find Uncle Grandpa we can show him that Pizza Steve is ok and he can stop chasing Johnny Bravo and help us instead!"

Steven then asks Mr. Gus, "According to the news I've been getting, the two sides want to destroy eachother because one is instigating the other side and people from each side is teleported and sent to other worlds like Numbuh 2 and Robot Jones... just who is causing all this to happen? And why is there a Sheep in this room?" And then Sheep from "Sheep in the Big City" appears and "Baaas" in confusion.

Mr. Gus then looks at Steve sternly and replies in a chilling voice, "Would you belive...ALIENS?"

Nice Eris breaks the tension by entering the room and saying, "Fortunately there is a Laundromat next to the park so here you go!" Then she uses her golden apple to return Numbuh 2's pants to him

**NEXT TIME: Steven is told how the CN War got instigated and it involves a incident called "CN Invaded" but what does it have to do with aliens? Find out next time!**

**Cartoon Omake Theater**

**"Operation S.H.E.E.P."**

Steven then asks Mr. Gus, "According to the news I've been getting, the two sides want to destroy eachother because one is instigating the other side and people from each side is teleported and sent to other worlds like Numbuh 2 and Robot Jones... just who is causing all this to happen? And why is there a Sheep in this room?" And then Sheep from "Sheep in the Big City" appears and "Baaas" in confusion.

Numbuh 5 then tells Steven, "Well... it all happened weeks before the attacks happened...

**[The Secret Headquarters of the Secret Military Organization... weeks before chapter 1 happened]**

As General Specific and Private Public are going through briefing over another attempt to capture Sheep for their "Sheep powered raygun", the door to their office breaks open revealing a very ticked off Sheep. Sheep then bleats out, "Baaaaa! baaa! baaaa! baaaaaaa!"

A grin lights up on General Specific's face as he says to Sheep, "I knew this plan would work... by kidnapping your precious Swanky, you would come here to our Headquarters and you would give yourself up if it means saving her! Any last words?"

Sheep moves to his left as Numbuh 1 shows up and shouts:

**KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!**

**5!**

**4!**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

Numbuh 2 operates a giant robot that resembles Sheep and kicks away the soldiers, other KND operatives fight back more soldiers and then Numbuh 362 shows up with Swanky in her arms as she goes up to Sheep and says to him, "I believe she was waiting for you!" Sheep and Swanky then embrace in a hug and kiss eachother.

General Specific then shouts, "Hubba-Whah? Who are you kids? And how did you know where my base is... and what's that robot going to do with that raygun?" The robot then picks up Sheep and puts him in the raygun and points it at General Specific. General Specific then sweats and says to the KND, "Not only am I sweating but I think I just wet my pants... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T FIRE THE SHEEP POWERED RAYGUN AT ME! I HAVE A PRIVATE AND A MAD SCIENTIST... SHOOT THEM!" Numbuh 2 then says to General Specific, "Well the entire existance of your Secret Military Organization is dedicated to capturing Sheep for your Sheep powered raygun... but what would happen if Sheep and the Kids Next Door captured you?

General Specific then says to Numbuh 2 and Sheep, "As of today! This organization will be disbanded and we will leave Sheep alone...forever I guess... now that thing away from my face!" Numbuh 2 then smiles and then says, "Well now that you disbanded your Secret Military Organization I guess we can destroy this Sheep powered raygun... and hurl your "Angry Scientist" into Townsville so he will never create another Sheep powered raygun! And with that Numbuh 2's giant robot destroys the Sheep powered raygun and then hurls the "Angry Scientist" into Townsville as he shouts, "YOU CALLED ME A ANGRY SCIENTIST! I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW!"

And after the KND leave the former base along with Sheep and Swanky,Lady Richington just shows up and pounds General Specific with her wool wig for stealing Swanky.

The flashback ends and Numbuh 5 then tells Steven, "And so we adopted Sheep as our mascot under Numbuh 362's care, but we have no idea where she's at. Sheep just bleats sadly until Swanky shows up to hug him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network featuring Steven Universe**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 6: CN Invaded 2!**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network, past, present, and future!**

**Yes I altered the fanfic due to the Clarence/Skyler Page controversy! Every vote counted!**

**Ok, I want to apologize for the long hiatus but alot of things came up, work, Playstation 3, and alot of heartbreaks... some of those heartbreaks are what caused me to lose the drive to do fanfictioning but I'm still trying to recover!**

**Ok this fanfic takes place in a world where "CN Invaded" is canon as well as "Say Uncle", "The Grim Adventures of the KND", and "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show" are also canon. "Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W." is not canon in this story due to it's ending and that G:KND april fools gag.**

**Please review and give suggestions, thank you!**

Steven, Numbuh 2, and Robot Jones display shock that aliens are the cause of the war... and Wilt, Eduardo, Windsor Gorilla, Samson Clogmeyer, and The Squirrel Scouts Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen, all have stories to tell about what hapened years ago when aliens invaded their multiverses for cheese and brain juice!

Wilt starts his story "_Please allow me to explain... If that's ok... While Frankie was delivering a package to Saul Malone, Bloo and Mac went to see a movie called "Brain Sucking Aliens from The Moon". Eduardo is still loopy from his trip to the dentist, they mistake Cheese for a evil extraterrestrial hitman, I had to defend Madame Foster in court, a confusion started, Bloo went to a observatory and contacted extraterrestrial life, telling them they have cheese and that's what brought them here!"_

After Wilt finished his story, Double D then recounts the events from his point of view, "_Please allow me to explain... Jimmy had a nightmare about aliens coming to the Cul-de-Sac and then we all see a eerie green glow and mist coming from Rolf's place, I was trying to tutor Eddy and then we were convinced by Jimmy that the aliens have arrived. After we discovered Ed is missing, we formed a alliance with the other kids to deal with this threat, we eventually got Ed back but he came up with the idea of using Nazz as bait, I had no idea why she slapped me when I was trying to calm her down... but then it turns out the aliens were actually Rolf's relatives... and THEN the UFO grabbed a chunk of our home and took us to space, after that our memories of the whole thing became fuzzy and Ed was missing again!"_

After Wilt finished his story, Winsor Gorilla pulls out a newspaper that shows the Eds being chased by UFOs and recounts the events from his point of view, _"Please allow me to explain... One morning in Charles Darwin Middle School, the power is out, even for vehicles so we had to walk, fly, and crawl to school. Then we discovered the school got a new student, a platypus named Rick. Now Rick had a strange sense of humor, claiming to be a alien and wanting to drink brain juice, he managed to trick all of us except for Adam Lyon, the only student of our school who is a human..."_

Steven interrupts Windsor and asks, "Excuse me Windsor, why is a human even attending Charles Darwin Middle School, the Middle School for animals anyway?" Windsor replies, "He was sent here because the School Administration Board thought his name was "Adam Lion" and not "Adam Lyon"." Steven also asks, "Well if it's obvious that he doesn't belong there then why didn't anyone ever fixed the error that got him sent to the school for animals in the first place?"

Windsor just stares at Steven and then resumes, _"As I was saying, turns out he was a prankster, "brain juice" was a normal fruit juice that is supposed to make us smarter, and we learned not to be afraid of him just because he is a platypus... except he did turn out to be a alien and Slips Python was nowhere to be seen after that... your turn Samson!"_

Samson just meekly walks up to Steven and tells him his point of view as he clears his voice, "_Please allow me to explain... When I was swimming in Lake Hoohah, I got abducted by aliens! They tortured me with old timey fiddle music and wedgies, they wouldn't stop until I told them where to get cheese, they thought I wouldn't make a good hostage so they threw me out of their UFO! Then all of a sudden three new Bean Scouts arrived and despite being trouts they claim to be Canadian... didn't help they tried to steal Musili's cheese stash. So with the help of three background characters, umm I think the walrus' name is Fred, the beaver's name is Gilbert, and the bear was named Gordon and he's not supposed to talk, we tried to stop them... turns out the trout were just Canadian cheese thieves... but Fred, Gilbert, and Gordon were the aliens this whole time! And ticked that the Canadians took their cheese so they decided to go to Acorn Flats... your turn Patsy!_

And then Patsy shows up with Gretchen and Nina and tell their point of view, Patsy narrates, "_Please allow me to explain... It was the Annual International Cheese Ball... however I couldn't go because I was allergic to cheese, Nina invented a vehicle that was supposed to keep cheese away from me but it went horribly wrong. Nina then encounters the same aliens that tortured Samson and she befriended them! Take it away Nina!"_

Nina then adds her point of view, "_Please allow me to explain... IT WAS GREAT! We played board games, I asked them if they were from Zygat 12, it's like "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" but in HD! I think I got Patsy and Gretchen jealous. So on the night of the Cheese Ball, I see what looks like Patsy and Gretchen dressed up as a alien and Patsy ate cheese to get a gross looking alien face just to get my attention... it worked!" _Nina hugs Gretchen and Patsy then continues,_ "The Aliens noticed all the cheese was gone, they abducted Chip the dung beetle, and left Acorn Flats... so who else saw them?"_

Then Sperg the Bully shows up however he is missing a head. Mr. Gus then says, "Apparently Sperg lost his head when it blew up to get rid of the aliens, can anyone give him head... I mean a NEW head a new head, I apologize!" Nice Eris then uses her powers to give Sperg a new head. Sperg then sees everyone and says, "Wow, check out the freakshow... hey a nerd with a sock on his head!" Sperg then gives Double D and Samson wedgies as Cree then says, "Wow... now I question my behavior towards kids..." Numbuh 5 and Mr. Gus hold Sperg down while Steven traps him in a bubble as Steven asks him, "Now tell us your point of view of the alien invasion and maybe we'll let you go!"

Sperg then says, _"Alright fine... ahem... uhh, let me explain this to you nerds... that nerd Billy wants to go have an adventure because he does not want to go to sleep, and I saw him in the crops while I was getting rid of the corn by making crop circles so I scared the pants out of him... and that's when the Aliens abducted us!_

_Billy not only helped us escaped and crashed the UFO into his house but the aliens managed to take all the dairy products in Endsville and planted a massive bomb in my head. Me, Billy, Mandy, and Grim got abducted by the aliens and arrived on their home on the Moon._

_They took our cheese to replace parts of the Moon, so they can be werewolves again just to take over our planet, they plan to eat the humans and replace them with cardboard cutouts. So long story short, After we battled in a Colosseum for the aliens' amusement, Billy became a superhero werewolf, Grim and Mandy also became superheroes and I sacrificed my head to blow up those alien nerds and here I am!"_

Skips then puts on a VHS tape that contains more footage of the aliens:

_"The tape shows footage of the aliens back on their planet, many of the aliens gather at a conference. The alien commander demands to know why operation "Let's Get Some Cheese" failed, which another alien explains that the earthlings outsmarted them. Their first mistake was apparently giving Billy a towel ( the monitor shows footage of Billy defeating all the aliens on the first ship which explains how he and Sperg escaped in the first place). Second, the underwear-snap torture was to no avail, as many of the earthlings has built up an immunity to it (clips of Eddy giving Ed a wedgie and aliens giving Samson a wedgie on the first ship are shown to prove this)._

_One of the aliens had a plan B, though, as he abducted five earthlings so they can suck their brains out and understand them for a second invasion. The machine sucks their brains out, and the brain juice appeared in a can and as the alien commander drinks the brain juice he suddenly becomes a total idiot and kept saying "I like chocolate milk dude!" and has flies buzzing around his head. One of the aliens at the table asks "So which earthlings did you abduct anyway?" (he finds out it's Ed, Fred Fredburger, Slips the snake, Chip the dung beetle, and Cheese the imaginary friend) the same alien yells out "YOU IDIOT! THOSE EARTHLINGS HAVE NO BRAIN AMONG THEM! A green alien then replies "Oh c'mon, we need comic relief on their planet anyway." And then the alien commander replies "Yes!" in the style of Fred Fredburger._"

Numbuh 2 then blurts out, "Hey hold it there, that's not how it ended... They eventually showed up on the KND moonbase after they got defeated... only to be defeated again by their own stupidity...

_"The alien ship landed on the moon and the Commander of the aliens just got over the hangover he got when he drank the brainjuice of Ed, Fred Fredburger, Slips Python, Chip the dung beetle, and Cheese the imaginary friend. The Commander is furious that most of the moon is destroyed from the incident and without cheese they can't repair it. but then one of the aliens said "But sir, we have the ability to shoot cheese from our armpits...Let's use our armpit cheese to rebuilt the moon!" The Commander agreed with the plan and gets everyone to spray their cheese to rebuilt the moon. After the aliens are glad their work is over they started sinking into the cheese till they become stuck, one alien says "Oh nuts, we used cheese spread, we're doomed now...oh look, one of our men just managed to escape on one of our ships, he'll call for help and get us out of here!" But then the said alien is on a ship that heads to earth. the alien in the cheese says "I guess not..."_

_Meanwhile on the moon lies the Moonbase of the infamous "Kids Next Door", Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 are playing video games then suddenly all 5 of them smell cheese and they look at Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 2 replies "Don't look at me, I didn't cut it!"_

As Numbuh 2 finishes his flashback, Steven then says, "So those aliens who attacked our worlds for cheese and brain juice finally returned and they are instigating war for both sides to destroy eachother? That's just mean! But what do I have to do with all this? This incident happened before my world connected to all of yours!"

Mr. Gus then explains, "You are a offspring of a human and a alien, your are destined to stop this war from happening, Rose would've wanted you to bring the two worlds at peace instead of resulting in it destroying eachother!

The door opens and then out comes Juniper Lee who says to Mr. Gus, "Ok, I rescued Mike and Og, they ended up on Stormalong Harbor, now we need to look for Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles, they said they ended up in China, IL!" Steven then asks Mr. Gus and Skips, "Umm I heard that Juniper isn't supposed to leave Orchid Bay because she is a Te Xuan Ze, how is she able to leave and enter many multiverses?"

Skips answers, "Well we found a way and so now Juniper travels to many worlds in the multiverse to track down the lost characters that the aliens sent to other worlds just to continue the chaos and panic that is going to instigate the war." Mr. Gus looks at a computer screen and with a look of horror on his face he says to everyone, "Oh no! It looks like both sides are going to meet up in the core of the multiverse and despite the conciquences they are going to fight in a few hours... oh no, the New CN side just got help from the DC heroes and the Old CN side is going to Williams Street to get help from [Adult Swim]! Now this is getting serious!"

Numbuh 2 then says with a look of dread on his face, "It can't get any worse than this!"

Then all of a sudden, the room gets very very hot and then the main door explodes revealing a very angry Father. Numbuh 2 then adds, "It just got worse..."

Father then shouts as the flames around him get bigger, "I don't know how I got here but I need something to VENT MY ANGER ON!" Soon everyone is shocked that this was unexpected and they will have to halt their anti-war activities and deal with the Kids Next Door's greatest enemy.

**NEXT TIME: Before the plan to stop the war begins, Steven's group has to deal with Father first!**

**Cartoon Omake Theater**

**"Johnny Bravo says Uncle."**

As Johnny Bravo is continued to being chased by Uncle Grandpa who is out to avenge Pizza Steve in the streets of Aron City. Right before Uncle Grandpa can pounce on Johnny while riding on Giant Realistic Flying Tiger a umbrella flies towards Uncle Grandpa, knocking him out while Giant Realistic Flying Tiger runs to him to check if he's alright.

Johnny Bravo then sees his rescuer, a beautiful red haired woman dressed like Uncle Grandpa, she says to him, "Hello Johnny, the name's "Aunt Grandma" and I'm glad you're safe!" Johnny then runs to Aunt Grandma with his arms around her and he says, "Hey baby, how about me and you go to the drive in and see a movie under the stars?"

The screen freezes and the Narrator asks,

**OK READERS, IF YOU WANT TO SEE JOHNNY BRAVO FLIRT WITH AUNT GRANDMA AND GET PUMMELED, PRESS 1 NOW!**

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE JOHNNY BRAVO FLIRT WITH AUNT GRANDMA AND SHE RETURNS THE AFFECTION, PRESS 2 NOW!**

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE JOHNNY BRAVO TORTURE BENDY "SAW STYLE", PRESS 3 NOW!**

**YOU HAVE PRESSED... 3!**

Bendy has a trap strapped to his head and Johnny Bravo shows up dressed like Jigsaw as he says to him, "Sorry little buddy but it's what the readers wanted... so time to play the game!" The screen turns back as Bendy screams in horror as the trap activates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network featuring Steven Universe**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 7: Father and the Evil Adults Attack!**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network, past, present, and future!**

**Yes I altered the fanfic due to the Clarence/Skyler Page controversy! Every vote counted!**

**Ok this fanfic takes place in a world where "CN Invaded" is canon as well as "Say Uncle", "The Grim Adventures of the KND", and "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show" are also canon. "Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W." is not canon in this story due to it's ending and that G:KND April fools gag.**

Everyone in Skip's basement looks in fear at Father as he approaches them surrounded in flames. Father then notices Cree and asks, "Tell me my apprentance... WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH THIS GROUP! You can see they have Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 on their side." Cree then replies, "Father I've put aside my Teen Ninja duties to help this group stop a war that's going to happen, maybe if you can help us then our world and other worlds won't be destroyed?" Father then uses telekinisis to move Cree aside as he goes even closer to them as the flames around him get even bigger.

Nergal then says, "Oh c'mon we're a huge group and he's one guy we can both take him on!" Then he grows his tentacles and accidentally grabs Cree and shocks her, Only for Father to grab one of his tentacles and sets them ablaze. Mr. Gus and Skips try to close line him only to be knocked back.

Father then says, "You're right... I am "outnumbered", so I'll make the odds even more greater by summoning more evil adults. While I'm at it, I think I'll take over this park as well so no child will ever play in it ever again!" And he pulls out a device and as he says, "And Click!" as he presses the button, summoning the adult villains he knows of.

Juniper Lee delivers a flying kick and the two start fighting off, Juniper dodges Father's flames and kicks, Father manages to dodge Juniper's punches. Father then asks Juniper, "You know I can make you my new apprentice and together you can use your fighting abilities to put kids BACK IN THEIR PLACE! Just wait 2 years and I'd make you leader of the Teen Ninjas." Juniper then asks, Let me get this straight, you want me to use my guardian powers to beat up a bunch of children for in the name of evil... here's my answer! NOW STEVEN!" Steven jumps up to Father's shoulders and dumps a bucket of chocolate ice cream on Father's head, weakening him and making him run out of Skip's house, but not before accidentally stepping on Father's pipe, breaking it.

Steven and Juniper then see ships containing adult villains flying towards the park. Steven the asks, "Are these the aliens?" Skips replies, "No, these are the crafts of the adult villians, we can take care of them... just hurry and plan your next move Steven. Never thought of saying this but you are our only hope!"

Before Steven can run back to Skips' house he runs into the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and just looks at them, Steven then tells them, "You five look weird... aren't you "The Children of the Darned?" The DCFDTL just look at eachother and then say to Steven in their usual monotone unison way, "Enough, as the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, we are here to help Father take over the park and we well capture any children in this spot and take them to be Delightfulized... just like us... ahahahahahaha!"

Steven then imagines himself dressed like them and bunched with May Kanker, Samson, Sumo, and Juniper Lee, laughing evily in unison. Steven then snaps out of it and runs towards two ice cream men dragging away May and Sumo to be Delightfulized, so Steven delivers a flying kick to knock out one ice cream man and Juniper tackles another to the ground. Sumo gets up and says to Steven, "Thanks man!" May also gets up and says to him, "Thanks Steven, I owe you one!" Numbuh 2 and Robot Jones are firing at more ice cream men with their M.U.S.K.E.T.s which covers them in mustard.

Steven is suddenly ambushed by what appears to be Nazz dressed as a vampire. Steven then asks, "Are you a enemy of Numbuh 2 or Robot Jones?" Nazz then says in a strange accent, "You were beating up adults so you must be naughty! I will spank your backside!" Double D runs up to Nazz and says, "Nazz, this isn't you! I don't know why you're dressed like a vampire or why you want to spank Steven Universe but you can't do this!" Nazz then says, "You're right... I SHALL SPANK YOU FOR WEARING YOUR HAT INDOORS ALL THE TIME... YOU ARE NAUGHTY!" Double D ends up being chased by Nazz the spank happy vampire."

Numbuh 2 then asks, "Hey... did the narrator just say Nazz is a spank happy vampire? Then... oh no... he's not here now is he?"

Then Numbuh 2 and Robot Jones find themselves ambushed by Count Spankulot. Spankulot then says to them, "So we meet again Numbuh 2, and this time I brought some friends I made during my trips..."

To their horror the two see Kevin as a vampire who calls them "Dorks!" Mindy as a vampire who calls them "Losers!" Princess Morebucks as a vampire who calls them "Peons!" And Adam Lyon as a vampire who says to them, "Umm...uhh... I got nothing!" Then they run into Jake Spidermonkey who also appears as a Spank Happy Vampire. Numbuh 2 tries to hold in his laughter and Jake replies, "Yeah... he spanked me... laugh it up!" Then Numbuh 2 and Robot realize the trouble they are in and they run away from the army of Spank Happy Vampires.

Then Mojo Jojo shows up and says to the two, "This way, I have a plan!" Then Count Spankulot absent mindedly crashes into a wall that turns out to be where the women's restroom is and his head is caught in the hole he made. Mojo Jojo then tells Kevin, Mindy, Princess, Adam, and Jake, "Look it here! That vampire is naughty for he is peeking in the women's restroom and if he is peeking in the women's restroom then he must be a naughty vampire so spank him!" and so Kevin, Mindy, Princess, Adam, and Jake end up spanking Count Spankulot till they return back to normal.

Steven and Double D are continued to be chased by Vampire Nazz only to bump into The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. The DCFDTL then says to Steven, "This will be the last time we meet". They pull out a laser gun and before they can fire, Nice Eris shows up and says, "I don't know who you five are and why you talk at the same time... but you are not going to hurt that little boy if he's going to stop the war and the alien invasion."

And so Nice Eris uses her golden apple and her powers of chaos to do the one thing no one thought possible... she permanently transforms The DCFDTL back into Sector Z of the Kids Next Door. Please allow me to explain... here are the stats of Sector Z...

Bruce the Short blonde boy

Numbuh: 0.1

Weapon Type: Carrot Nunchucks

Position: Leader

David the Tall brunette boy

Numbuh: 0.2

Weapon Type: Eraser-tipped Spear

Position: Second in command/Tai-Chi Operative

Tall blonde girl... let's call her "Ashley"

Numbuh: 0.3

Weapon Type: Umbrella

Position: Umbrella Swordsman

Lenny the boy who wore a football helmet alot

Numbuh: 0.4

Weapon Type: Boxing Gloves

Position: Hand-to-Hand fighter

Constance the Brunette girl with pigtails

Numbuh: 0.5

Weapon Type: Cooking Utensils

Position: Unknown (Possibly 2x4 Technology Officer or Combat Chef)

And now you know... and knowing is half the battle!

Steven then sees the Sector Z. Ashley then says, "It's so great to be back... if the woman who changed us back told us you have a special destiny... we're willing to lent a hand! Bruce then adds, "Agreed! But first there's something we wanted to do for a looong time!" Constance and Lenny nod to eachother.

Father takes the ice cream bucket out of his head and says, "NOW TO DESTROY THAT STEVEN UNIVERSE!" Steven puts another bucket of ice cream on Father's head and shouts, "NOW SECTOR Z!" And soon Bruce, Ashley, David, Lenny, and Constance took turns kicking Father in the groin for what he did to them... and making them wear dorky clothes, talk at the same time, and use the toilet at the same time.

Nazz is about to spank Double D but then Lenny catches her and makes her spank Count Spankulot, changing her back to normal.

Skips then says, "Steven, you must to go Endsville to recruit Underfist... we need them and Sector Z to prevent the war from happening!" Steven then replies, "But Skips, what about you and Mr. Gus?" Skips replies, "Don't worry, I have co-workers who can take on Father's forces... Juniper Lee, take everyone one else back to their worlds!"

Steven then follows Numbuh 2 and Robot Jones back to Skips' house and then Numbuh 2 says, "Let's go back to my treehouse first, we need to arm ourselves!" But then Sector Z follows them and Constance says to them, "Take us with you! We want to end the chaos, the war, and the alien invasion is going to bring... and prove that we will still fight for the Kids Next Door!"

And with that, Steven teleports to the Sector V tree house with his new friends.

Father gets the bucket out of his head and shouts, "DESTROY THIS PARK!" Mordecai goes up to Father and says to him, "Umm, I have something to ask you..." Father then replies, "Well get it over with talking Blue Jay!" Mordecai then says to Father, "Are you a Cult leader? I mean your name is "Father" so you must be a priest and you are a single father who is raising five kids you kidnapped and brainwashed and no one finds it weird at all...so you must be a Cult leader huh?"

Father looks very horrified and replies, "I need to rethink my life... BEFORE I END YOURS!"

Before Father can singe Mordecai, he sees a very angry Benson who's face is much redder than Father's flames. Benson then shouts, "THREATENING TO HURT MY EMPLOYEES IS ONE THING BUT DESTROYING THIS PARK IS ANOTHER! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DESTROY THIS PARK WHICH IN TURN WILL COST ME MY JOB!" Father then shouts back, "OH AND YOU'RE GOING TO STOP ME YOU GUMBALL MACHINE?" Benson shouts even harder, "THAT'S IT! I'M PISSED OFF MORE THAN EVER! I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS PISSED OFF SINCE MORDECAI AND RIGBY ADMITTED THEY REPLACED MY TENNIS RACKET WITH A UNMENTIONABLE ITEM!" Father then lampshades, "Hold on... we can say "pissed" now?" Benson answers, "Well on this show we can...BUT DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DESTROY THIS PARK, NOR HURT HUNDRED OF INNOCENT CHILDREN! SO EITHER SEND YOUR FORCES BACK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Father shouts back, "NOT BEFORE I FIRE YOU FIRST!"

Then the screen becomes letterboxed and soon Benson and Father charge at eachother and start punching and kicking eachother and dodging the attacks. To the point where they start floating and continuing punching and kicking eachother. But then Father drags Benson by the legs and dips his head in tar and then throws him in the barn at the park only for grains of hay to be stuck on his head, resembling long blonde hair. Benson then gets even angrier and shouts, "THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE STRAW THAT BROKE THE CAMEL'S BACK!"

Father looks at Benson with confusion and fear as Benson then shouts at his loudest, "KAME...AME...AHAYOU'REFIRED!" And he unleashes a extremely powerful stream of laser fire from his mouth that blasts Father into another world in the multiverse.

Meanwhile Skips and Stickybeard are fighting eachother and after they tire out eachother, Skips says to him, "You kinda sound like me... but in pirate slang." Stickybeard replies, "Well you skurvy dog ye sound like me if I be talking like the donkey from "Winnie the Pooh"!" Larry 3000 walks by and says, "I have no idea what I'm doing in the park but I got to find Otto and Tudrussel!" But then he is chased by a creepy British Taxi who shouts, "'ELLO GOV'NOR! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mr. Fizz is attacking the park only to end up fighting Party Pete and no matter how much soda he blasts at Party Pete it only makes him strong enough to tear apart Mr. Fizz's soda exoskeleton.

Knightbrace and Potty Mouth attack the food stand because it's full of cakes and pies which happen to cause cavities. But then they find themselves attacked by Muscle Man who pounds Potty Mouth with a plunger while High Five Ghost decks Knightbrace a sweet one in the jaw.

**[Meanwhile at the Golf Course]**

CJ is fighting with The Great Puttinski using golf clubs as swords while Eileen encounters Professor XXXL (this time he has a turtle shell mutation) who goes up to her and says to her, "Why hello there little mole thing... how about I unleash my latetht creation to give you thuch a chill... the...perfect...thnowcone!" Eileen is shocked and just takes the snowcone while she and Professor XXXL watch CJ continue to fight The Great Puttinski, Also witnessing the fight were Kenny and Chimpy and even they have no idea what they are doing in the Regular Show world.

**[Back at the Park]**

Pops is then surrounded by Big Brother and the Big Badolecent and then places his top hat and says to them, "I might be a gentleman but I will not let you two ruin papa's park so we shall settle this with a wrestling match!" The two just laugh at Pops... until Pops uses his old timey wrestling skills and quickly puts Big Brother out of commission and then puts a chokehold on the Big Badolecent until she shrinks back into being Laura Limpin. Pops shows shock over this and says, "Oh dear... that one wrestler turned out to be a child? How did this happen?" Laura weakly replies, "I dunno...I was never given a backstory..."

Chester then looks around the park and says, "Imagine the money we could make from this place!" But then he turns around and suddenly has a ill-fated encounter with a creepy British Taxi who shouts, "'ELLO GOV'NOR! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rigby sees this and says, "Well he asked for it!" But then he gets kicked in the face by Liver and Onions. Rigby then finds himself surrounded by Grandma Stuffums and her food army. Rigby then takes a bite out of a spinach humanoid and with a disgusted look he says, "Oh man, even I find that disgusting! So the other food creatures start beating up Rigby but then Mordecai shows up with a rake and starts beating them up.

Grandma Stuffums then sends out troops of hotdogs and Rigby shouts in horror "NOT AGAIN!" Mordecai then pulls out a mustard dispenser and fires at them but they don't eat eachother like last time which makes things harder this time.

Then from out of nowhere, the four baby ducks show up and start eating them as well as the other creatures. Grandma Stuffums then summons the giant Slamwich only for the baby ducks to fusion once again into Hyperduck and easily destroys the Slamwich with the "Step Off" karate chop.

Then Hyperduck sees Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink in a superchair so he fusions with Mordecai and Rigby to become Hyperduck Extreme. He picks up the creepy British Taxi and throws it at the superchair, making it explode and he uses his rocket fists to blow up Mr. Boss' mecha and Cuppa Joe's coffee themed mecha.

Meanwhile Muscle Man and High Five Ghost is giving Chad a swirlie in the park restroom as he says to him, "I better not catch you terrorizing this park or children again loser!" The Red Guy then shows up and says to the readers, "Please allow me to explain ladies, a Swirly is the process of sticking someone's head in the toilet and flushing which happens a schoolyard bully's favorite method of bullying... also no one in this fanfic is aware of Numbuh 274 I mean Chad is actually a mole for the KND... I would tell Muscle Man about this but I'm enjoying this ahahahaha!"

As the fight continues, the Park Workers ended up defeating the Evil Adults minus Stickybeard who escapes on his ship "Sweet Revenge". However, Skips hopes that Steven and his new friends are doing ok and hopes he does end up stopping the war before it even happens.

**NEXT TIME: See Ed and Eddy in Elmore... stuff happens!**

**Cartoon Omake Theater**

**"My Little Rainbow Monkey: Friendship is Huggable"**

**(Rainbow Monkeyville)**

Numbuh 3 dances around in the villiage and then a pink Rainbow Monkey goes up to her and says, "Hi I'm Pink Monkey and welcome to our villiage, time to party!" Then a white Rainbow Monkey puts a jewel necklace on Numbuh 3's neck as she says to her, "I'm White Rainbow and these jewels make you look lovely dahling!" Then she's handed many banana treats by a orange Rainbow Monkey in a cowgirl hat who says to her, "Tarnations, welcome to Rainbow Monkeyville, Ah'm Orange Rainbow Monkey and Ah'm the one who gathers them thar bananas from my farm!"

Numbuh 3 then pets a kitty and a yellow Rainbow Monkey greets her, "Umm... hello there, I'm Yellow Rainbow Monkey and these are the many animals I take good care of." A blue Rainbow Monkey speeds around in a go kart and says to Numbuh 3, "Hey there I'm Blue Rainbow Monkey and this go kart is 20% cooler than my last one! And finally a Purple Rainbow Monkey wearing a tiara goes up to Numbuh 3 and says to her, "Please to meet you, I am Princess Purple Rainbow Monkey, would you like to check out my castle later today?"

Then DJ Monk-3 puts on a techno remix of the Rainbow Monkey theme song and they Rainbow Monkeys dance even faster.

Numbuh 3 then notices a masked White Rainbow Monkey and a masked Pink Rainbow Monkey riding on a robot dog that resembles a cross between a fire engine and a dachshund. The Pink Rainbow Monkey then says to her, "Oh those two are superheroes from Monkkaido in Saruland, YatterMonkey 1 and YatterMonkey 2"

Princess Purple Rainbow Monkey then asks Numbuh 3, "Umm can you tell me why is your friend over there panicing?" Numbuh 3 then sees Numbuh 4 sweating profusely and saying, "This is my worst nightmare... I would either go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza or Camp Crystal Lake but ooooh noooo I'm in the one place that will make me go mad!"

Numbuh 4 then sees Father in a fetal position and once he sees Numbuh 4 he casually says to him, "Welcome to Hell!" Numbuh 4 then asks, "How did you end up here?" Father replies, "A angry gumball machine sent me flying here I swear!" Then Orange Rainbow Monkey goes up to Father and says to him, "Howdy there stranger, how about some banana ice cream?" Father then screams, "WE'LL NEVER ESCAPE! THIS IS OUR NEW HOME!" Numbuh 4 then says, "Sounds weird coming from me but aren't you overreacting Father?" Father then shouts, "I'M NOT OVERREACTING! AAAAAHHHHHH!" And that when the YatterMonkeys show up and start hugging him since this is how they deal with bad guys.

And while Numbuh 4 is slowly going mad in this world, Numbuh 3 is having a tea party with the 6 Rainbow Monkeys and Sergeant Weenie Arms who still has no problem being man enough to do girly things while they watch the YatterMonkeys give Father a well deserved hug of justice. So I end this Omake by saying "Yatter! Yatter! YatterMonkey!"


End file.
